This invention generally relates to the art of electrical connectors and, particularly, to an improved latching system having protected latch arms.
A typical electrical connector assembly includes a first connector for mating with a second connector or other complementary connecting device. For instance, a male or plug connector is mateable with a female or receptacle connector. The connectors typically have complementarily engageable conductive terminals which are placed in engagement when the two connectors are mated to form an electrical connection interface. In order to prevent a pair of connectors from becoming unmated, some sort of latching system often is provided between the connectors.
One type of latching system for electrical connectors includes a flexible latch arm on one of the connectors engageable with a complementary latch on the other connector to hold the connectors in their mated condition. A latch arm may have a latch hook, for instance, on a distal end of the arm. A problem with such latching systems is that the latch arm, latch hook or other latching projection has a tendency to catch or snag on extraneous objects ranging from a person""s clothing to electrical wires surrounding the connector assembly. These problems are caused by the exposure of the latching device. In addition, because such latching devices typically extend outwardly of a connector housing, for instance, they are susceptible to damage during mating and unmating of the connectors. The present invention is directed to solving these problems by providing an improved latching system wherein the latch devices of the system are protected by the connector housing.
An object, therefore, of the invention is to provide a new and improved latching system for an electrical connector which is mateable with a complementary connecting device in a mating direction.
In the exemplary embodiment of the invention, an electrical connector includes a dielectric housing mounting a plurality of conductive terminals. The housing has a channel extending generally parallel to the mating direction of the connector. The channel has opposite side walls and an opening at a forward mating end of the housing. A flexible latch arm has a free end located in the channel. The free end has a latch plate for latchingly engaging an appropriate latch of the complementary connecting device inserted into the opening in the channel. The latch plate is in a plane generally parallel to the mating direction. The latch plate has side edges confined by the opposite side walls of the housing. Therefore, the flexible latch arm and latch plate can flex in a direction generally perpendicular to the plane of the latch plate, but the latch arm and latch plate are confined against movement in the plane of the latch plate.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the latch arm and latch plate or other latch portion is located substantially entirely within the bounds of the channel in the housing. This prevents the latch arm from catching or snagging on extraneous objects which could damage or break the arm.
According to one aspect of the invention, the latch arm and latch plate are independent of the housing and are fabricated of metal material. The latch arm is elongated and generally planar in a plane generally parallel to the mating direction and generally perpendicular to the plane of the latch plate. A latch aperture is provided in the latch plate for latching engagement by the latch of the complementary connecting device.
According to another aspect of the invention, a pair of the latch arms and respective latch plates are provided at opposite sides of the housing. The pair of latch arms and latch plates may be located outside opposite ends of an elongated array of the terminals in the housing.
According to a further aspect of the invention, a pair of the latch arms and latch plates are integral components of a common metal latching clip. The latching clip includes an integral electrical cable clamping portion at a rear terminating end of the housing. The latching clip also includes an integral actuating portion joining the pair of latch arms for moving the latch plates out of latching engagement with the latches of the complementary connecting device.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.